flowers
by fangsgirl123
Summary: max gets sick and someone picks flowers for her. who, and why? Fax fax fax


**ok... so this is something that popped into my head yesterday. I was sitting on the couch in all my sick glory, feeling horrible, and then a certian someone walked in carrying flowers. and they werent the store bought one's, they were hand picked, my favorites... anyway... i thought that fang would do something like that for max... and so this story is born... and it's a one shot... no more...**

**hope you like it and please review...**

**disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride, never have never will. James Patterson however does. **

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang is such a nice guy. And of course, he is the only one who can read my mind, without using mind reading abilities. Did that sentence even make sence? And he's my right hand man, my best friend, my rock, my shelter, my punching bag (when there are no erasers around), and, even though he doesn't know it yet, the love of my life.

Yes, the great Maximum Ride is in _love_... with Fang. Strange, I know. The only other person who knows is Angel and she knows that if she tells anyone, including Nudge, that I will wring her skinny little neck. Not literally, but anyway...

Wow, I have a lot of time to think when I'm sick. And yes, apparently we can get sick, because here I am with some horrible sickness that totally sucks. I have been stuck in bed for the past two days and my mom won't let me do _anything._ At all. Needless to say... I have been bored out of my mind for two freaking days.

So this morning when I woke up, there were these flowers sitting on my nightstand. They weren't roses or any of the other flowers that you buy in the store. They were the kind that you could tell were hand picked and they were totally wild.

In fact, I even knew where they were grown. At the top of the hill behind Mom's house. They were purple and yellow wildflowers. But the best thing about them was the fact that it wasn't just the flower parts. The little stem things were there too and that's what I like best about them. **( i don't really know how to describe them, but that really is what i like about the flowers that someone picked for me when i was sick.)**

They were absoutly beautiful. Most people might not think so, but I'm not like most people so what does it matter? Now the only thing I want to know is who picked them.

"Hey, Max. How are you feeling?" my mom asked as she walked into my room.

"I still feel like crap. Who picked the flowers?" Maybe she knows. She looked over at them and a puzzled look crossed her face.

"I hadn't even noticed them untill you pointed them out. I don't know who brought them in here." Well, that was a dead end.

"Oh ok. Um, when do you think I will get well again?" I hate sitting around in bed all day. I drives me absoutly insane. At least the voice hasn't said anything since we destroyed the last Itex building and got rid of th Uber Director.

"I don't know Honey. You know that you anatomy is different from a normal human so there's no way I can put a time stamp on it. I'm sure it will be soon though." I thanked her and she left to go check up on the rest of the flock. It always seems like when I'm not around, they always get out of hand and if Mom doesn't go check on them often something gets blown up.

I was sitting there thinking about this when Nudge and Angel came skipping into the room. They looked so cute. Or maybe it was because I haven't really seen them for a day and a half. Nudge sat on the end of my bed and Angel walked over to the flowers and smelled them.

"They smell wonderfull. And there so pretty." She motioned for Nudge to go smell them and she did.

"Oh my gosh. They smell amazing. I don't think I've ever smelled anything like that. The two different smell really go together. Like they were ment to be. And they look great together. Whoever picked them did a great job. They must have known what they were doing. Who picked them Max?"

"I don't know Nudge. Angel do you know?" I turned to the seven year old mind reader.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do know who picked them. I also know that it took this person an hour to get them since this person wanted every flower to be perfect and to make sure that there was just enough of each. And I also know that if I tell you who it was, that this person will get crazy mad and I will be in some major trouble."

Great. So the one person who knows, other than the person who actually picked them, and she can't tell me. "It's ok Ange. I'll figure it out eventually." She nodded and they left the room. Wow, that was a short visit.

I sat there for a while, thinking about everything. Mostly Fang. You know what they say, Speak of the Devil and he shall appear? Well, just then, Fang walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I scooted over so he would have a little more room.

"Sick." I laughed, which was followed by a cough. "How are things going without me to control Ig and Gazz?"

"Well, you're Mom actually told them that, as long as the bombs were small, they could blow up small trees out in the woods in the back." My eyes got about the size of dinner plates.

"You mean, she's encouring them to use bombs and blow things up? Does she realize that that's just going to make things worse?" Great, now they will always be blowing things up.

"Well, actually, since she gave them permission, they kind of stopped doing it so much. She thinks the only reason they did it was because it got on you nerves so much." He shrugged and got off the bed.

"Oh." was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, well, you need your rest so I'm gonna go, do... something." Right as he was about to walk out the door I rememberd the flowers.

"Hey, Fang. Do you happen to know who picked the flowers for me? I asked Mom and she didn't know and Angel knows but won't tell me. I love them and I want to thank the person who picked them." I already had an idea since Angel and Nudge had left and I had been thinking about it, I just needed Fang to prove it to me.

"Yeah, I did." Exactly what I thought.

"Thank you, Fang." All the love I have for him came rushing to the surface. "We need to talk." He turned from the door and returned to my bedside.

He sat back down beside me and looked at the wall behind my head. He took a breath and looked back at me. "About what?" Ok, here goes.

"Us. I'm really sorry about all the times I have run away Fang. I was scared. Scared for me, scared for you, scared for the flock, and scared for the world. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want us to get together and then split up again. I didn't want to pull the flock into it and let them get hurt. As for why I was scared for the world, I thought that if we got together, I would abandon my duty to the world.

"I know now that I wouldn't have done that, but I was so afraid back then. I'm not afraid anymore Fang. The world is safe and doesn't need me anymore. I know that, if you still feel the same way about me, that we won't split up and none of us will get hurt. Fang, I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." I had _not_ ment to say that much.

"Wow, Max. Of course I still feel the same. I will always love you. I'm so so glad that you're not afraid anymore. You have no idea how happy that makes me." He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head.

He looked hurt.

"I'm sick. I don't want you to get sick to." I smiled and he smiled back, brightening my day.

"Max, will you be my girlfriend?" What a silly question.

"Of course I will." Everything seemed to click into place with those simple words.


End file.
